DOOM, DOOM, el sonido de mi corazón
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: Su corazón comenzó a sonar violentamente al pensar nuevamente en él. DOOM DOOM. Kobato por más que trata no lo entiende. ¿Que es lo que siente? ¿Porque el pensar en él hace que su pecho comienze a doler y a vivir con tanta fuerza? Fujibato, ONESHOT!


_¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Kobato, -Fujibato específicamente-, hacía tiempo que desde que leí el manga –hace ya mucho- que me enamoré de esta pareja, y mi corazoncito shipper ya gritaba ¡FUJIBATOOOO! Y con mayor razón después de los capítulos de infarto que nos han dado las CLAMP… no pude evitarlo. Era inevitable.  
Mis agradecimientos van primero a _**Pame_Rulez**_ y a_** Luz-Adelail**_ por aguantarme, y ser mis beta readers –en el caso de la segunda- la pobre se tuvo que armar de paciencia… gracias luz! Aunque, este fanfic va dedicado de manera muy especial a_** José**_, por todo este tiempo que has estado a mi lado, y por hacerme tan feliz. ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ Espero te (y les) guste el leerlo, sé que lo digo con todos mis fics, -o lo he dicho- pero, disfruté muchísimo el escribirlo. De verdad fue una grandiosa experiencia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kobato y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP. –Si fueran míos, Fujimoto ya la llamaría por su nombre 9__9- La canción tampoco es mía, sino que es la insert song de Kobato Ashita Kuru Hi, cantada por Hana Kanazawa. Me pertenece el computador en que lo escribí y alguna que otra cosilla. Este fic está basado en los últimos del drop del manga del tomo 4._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"_Al principio, yo pensé que Fujimoto-san era aterrador, y que realmente era una mala persona…"_

Eso es lo que podría decir ella al principio de todo lo que ha vivido, con este joven que miraba atentamente como hipnotizada. ¿Su nombre? Kiyokazu Fujimoto. Su vecino en la pensión de la Señora Chitose Mihara.

Eso era lo que ella decía para sus adentros, al contemplarlo mientras él barría lentamente las hojas que estaban en la entrada de la Guardería Yomogi, reuniéndolas en un solo lugar para luego botarlas, o quizá reciclarlas, pero era más posible lo último, recordaba que, hasta hace unos días atrás, Sayaka-sensei había mencionado unas cuantas veces de las muchas cosas que podrían hacer los niños con las hijas caídas en otoño…

_"…Pero ahora…"  
_  
Eso había cambiado de manera muy curiosa. Por alguna razón su percepción del joven de ojos verdes que barría distraídamente, no era la misma de antes. Por alguna razón extraña, su manera de ver a Fujimoto había cambiado mucho en el último tiempo, y, la peor parte, es que ella no entendía el porque. Miró en dirección hacia su bolsa que llevaba siempre al hombro, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no había ninguna. Esta vez, su acompañante se había quedado en completo silencio, de brazos cruzados, como si de la nada se le hubiera cruzado un problema algo grave. Y su solitario acompañante pensaba que, esto ya llevaba unos cuantos días preocupándolo. Lo cierto era, que ella aún no lo comprendía del todo lo que le estaba pasando en su corazón. Y por ahora quizá… era mejor que ella no lo comprendiera. Demasiados problemas. Además de que… se supone que esto no estaba en los planes de nadie.

"Creo que yo… debería comenzarme a ocupar de esto…" –susurró resignado el pequeño peluche para sus adentros, viendo como las mejillas de la chica se iban tornando de su piel blanca a un intenso carmesí. "Si… realmente, ya debería encargarme de esto. Ella tiene una misión que cumplir. Sino… ella no podrá cumplir su _deseo_. Además, sabes muy bien, que esto no te está _**permitido**_… Kobato…"

_"Fujimoto-san…"_

Ella se le quedó mirando como nunca antes. Estaba paralizada, no podía quitar sus ojos de él, algo en él la atrapaba, algo en él la atraía intensamente, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerle un nombre a esto que sentía, no obstante, era algo demasiado poderoso. ¿Qué era este sentimiento, que tan repentinamente hacía que su corazón se moviera tan agitado? ¿Tenía un nombre? ¿Existía? Algo pasaba con ella, Kobato Hanato, que –desde hace un tiempo- cuando estaba frente a él, tenía ganas de mirarlo por siempre. Tenía ganas de ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda siempre, le gustaba ver como se ajustaba sus lentes cuando estaba nervioso, le gustaba cuando se sentaba en el piano y comenzaba a tocar sus teclas lentamente formando una melodía cuando los niños dormían y Sayaka-sensei estaba encerrada en su estudio, incluso, le gustaba cuando él le decía su _"Hey"_ de todas las mañanas. Era una completa costumbre, por más veces que ella le refunfuñaba: "¡No soy Hey, me llamo Kobato Hanato!" era algo que ya no le importaba, incluso, le agradaba ese tono que usaba con ella… Y también… hasta se había acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando, Fujimoto la pellizcara en las mejillas y se quedara así un buen rato… Se notaba mucho que en estos meses, la relación con él se había transformado mucho, de una desconfianza a una incipiente amistad… pero después de los recientes sucesos, ella podía inquirir en que ¿Era solo una amistad lo que ella sentía? ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en ella? O ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en él, que ahora lo veía de una manera diferente?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa tarde llegó a su casa sin poder articular una sola palabra. Ioryogi, su –en momentos- dulce y –siempre- muy temperamental acompañante, había desaparecido, lo buscó un buen rato, en la guardería, en los basureros, en el parque… pero, no había caso. Las nubes negras se iban juntando de a poco, anunciando una gran tormenta, solo comparable quizá a la tormenta que había con sus sentimientos. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de eso, y sin embargo, sentía que le habían robado la paz. Había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta. No. No era eso. Había estado a punto de hablar de ella, y su pasado, que se suponía, había perdido y quizá _nunca_ podría recordarlo. O eso era al menos lo que Ioryogi-san decía a menudo, que ella era un ser sin recuerdos. En ese momento en particular, un chispazo de su pasado podría haber regresado. Pero eso no era algo importante en este momento, lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos, retumbaba pesadamente en su cabeza.

_"¡Asi es como yo… siempre…!_

Después de eso, se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y sus brazos que estaban levantados en el aire, intentando impedir una pelea segura entre Fujimoto y Okiura-san bajaron lentamente.

_"¿Qué? –_preguntó Fujimoto, ya visiblemente preocupado. Ignorando por ese instante que quería golpear a Okiura con todas sus fuerzas._  
"N-nada…Uhm…"_ –respondió en tono monocorde, insegura y aún sin poder creer que estaba hablando de más.

Okiura se echó a reir para poder ir rompiendo el visible clima de tensión que se había formado en ellos. Los miró con su siempre sonriente mirada, botó su cigarro, y a pesar de que Fujimoto le grito unas cuantas veces que se fuera y no regresara, este solo se remitió pedir –amablemente- que le recordaran a Chitose-san, que la saludaran y ya saldarían sus cuentas, y a pesar de que Fujimoto nuevamente lo enfrentó violentamente, Okiura, movió guardó su cigarrera metálica en el bolsillo de su casaca y a decir con una enigmática sonrisa:

_"Cuando tenga que hacerlo, lo haré, sin mostrar piedad. Porque yo, soy un Yakuza"_ –hizo un leve movimiento de manos. _"Hasta luego"_  
_"¡No vuelvas!"_ –Le gritó Fujimoto. Okiura no se volvió y solo consignó a decir en tono sepulcral:  
_"Si eso es lo que quieres que haga entonces… múdense rápido." _–Era extraño. No sonaba como amenaza, más bien como una advertencia urgente.

Y se fue a paso lento, dejando tanto a Fujimoto como a Kobato visiblemente preocupados. Kobato estaba aún conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado. Fujimoto-san había intentado golpear a Okiura-san, y ella lo defendió. No sabía si mirarlo. No sabía que hacer, la expresión de Fujimoto-san cambiaba y se tensaba al escuchar su nombre o alguna característica de él… ni hablar el verlo. A pesar de que ella desconocía mucho la historia de Sayaka-sensei y su matrimonio –que, cuando Chitose-san se lo contó, ni se la pudo creer- y mucho menos de Fujimoto-san, este había mencionado un punto importante que hizo que el apacible gesto de Okiura-san se desencajara por completo: _"Yo no haré sufrir a Sayaka-san, no soy como tú" _Algo allí había pasado, pensó mientras evitaba darle la mirada a Fujimoto-san. Su mirada se perdió hasta encontrar un cigarrillo aún encendido en el suelo.

_"¡Oh! ¡Un cigarro!"_ –exclamó Kobato. De un movimiento rápido lo recogió del suelo. El cigarro era pequeño, pero Kobato no contaba con que aún estaba encendido. Un ardor leve comenzó a sentir en sus dedos. _"¡Está caliente!"_ - exclamó. Se estaba quemando.  
_"¡Idiota!"_ –le espetó Fujimoto de manera violenta, agarrándola fieramente del brazo, no podía creer que ella se atreviera a tomar un cigarro aún encendido con su mano completamente desnuda. Él fue aún más rápido, y le quitó el cigarro, quemándose él. _"Hmph…"_ –susurró Fujimoto. Si, la mano le ardía, pero, el tenía un poco de más tolerancia a esto. Aunque no podía negar que también le ardía la zona afectada. Sus dedos estaban mucho más irritados que los de Kobato, esta entonces sintió un dolor agudo y punzante dentro de ella.  
_"¡Fujimoto-san!"_ –chilló Kobato, visiblemente preocupada. Este no se movió se quedó mirando unos momentos su quemadura. Kobato miraba a todos lados en busca de poder ayudarlo: _"¿¿Que debemos hacer?? ¡¡Hay que apagarlo!!"_ –chilló aún más fuerte y un poco nerviosa. _"¡Agua!"_ –pero al instante negó con la cabeza. _"¡No, Hielo!" _– La chica estaba realmente desesperada. No soportaba verlo asi, él no se quejaba para nada, pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado, no quería verlo lastimado, él menos que nadie.  
_"No es nada"_ –reclamó este mirando su herida, queriendo bajar la importancia del asunto. No podía creer lo escandalosa que podía ser esta chica.  
_"¡¡Pero, pero…!!"_ –exclamó Kobato. Este la miró, no parecía que estuviera haciendo semejante griterío por sus quemaduras. Entonces… este abrió mucho más sus maravillosos ojos verdes y se atrevió a preguntar.  
_"¿No… es… Por ti?"_ –preguntó.  
_"¡Es más que por mí!_ –chilló la chica mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada era transparente y pura, ella no le mentía. Estaba a punto de llorar. Él solo la había visto una vez asi, y le había dolido ver como esos hermosos ojos miel se llenaban de lagrimas. _"¡¡Que te lastimen es horrible, Fujimoto-san!!"  
_

Fujimoto la miró entonces con sorpresa, realmente gracias a sus palabras, él estaba conmovido, pero intentó –e hizo un gran esfuerzo por eso- volver a su seriedad habitual, y se limitó a recoger sus cosas.

_"Estás exagerando"_ –fue lo único que se limitó a decir, y dejó pasar unos segundos, sin siquiera mirar el preocupado rostro de la chica. Puede que fuera verdad que estuviera preocupada, pero no era necesario que todo el vecindario se enterara de que él, Kiyokazu Fujimoto, se había quemado levemente sus dedos por tomar un cigarro que ya estaba prendido: _"Diablos, haces un escándalo de inmediato" _  
"¡¡No estoy exagerando!! –chilló Kobato, abriendo mucho más sus enormes y hermosos ojos avellanas. "¡¡Porque es Fujimoto-san…!!" –pero se detuvo nuevamente.

Estaba paralizada por el peso de sus propias palabras, lívida, su mirada volvió a transformarse en una mirada llena de tristeza, y ya no miraba hacia el frente, retrocedió lentamente, Fujimoto, intuyendo que algo sucedía intentó acercarse a ella, se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Nunca la había visto asi, no decía nada más, se llevó una mano a la boca, como si hubiese dicho algo malo, miró hacia todos lados, como si alguien la observara, ella no era asi, quería verla como siempre, con esa gran sonrisa que hacía que uno mismo pudiera alegrarse, con esa risa contagiosa, incluso, verla corriendo radiante, a pesar de que se caía por atolondrada, pero se volvía a levantar y gritaba que se esforzaría aún más. Esa era la Kobato Hanato que conocía de alguna manera. La que de a poco se le había dado a conocer. Y que en un principio, él se negaba a conocerla. ¿Por qué? No había nada malo en ella. Si, era extraña, torpe y extremadamente estridente, extremadamente entrometida en problemas que sabía que no debía meterse… y tanto, que llegaba a ser irritante. Pero Kiyokazu Fujimoto lo sabía bien: siempre lo hacía con la más pura de las intenciones, lo único que ella quería era ayudar desinteresadamente y ver felices a las personas, sin importar su origen o si fueran del mundo de la mafia.

_"Eh…"_  
_"N-no es nada"_ –contestó ella rápidamente con voz temblorosa, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, dando unos tímidos pasos hacia atrás. Fujimoto movió la cabeza negativamente, lo cierto era que, no estaba al corriente de su vida, lo que sabía era básicamente lo que él mismo había podido observarla, pero su mirada no era algo que fuera su fuerte mentir. Y es que esos ojos tan hermosos e intensos como la más deliciosa miel, -según las percepciones de Fujimoto- eran demasiado transparentes. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio.  
_"¿De verdad?"_ –preguntó Fujimoto, acercándose un poco más hacia ella, quizá, ella estaba demasiado sensible en ese momento, decidió hablarle con una voz un poco más suave: _"Yo… lo siento si dije algo que…"  
"¡N-no!"_ –contestó ella dando unos rápidos y torpes pasos hacia atrás. _"N-no te disculpes. No es necesario. E-en serio, estoy bien" _–contestó ella, devolviéndole la mirada, pero no era la de siempre. _"Y-yo ya te-tengo que irme"_- expresó, y antes de que Fujimoto se pudiese dar cuenta, ella estaba corriendo. Cuando ya estaba a una mediana distancia se atrevió a mirar fugazmente hacia atrás y se escuchó un fuerte: _**"¡Espera!"**_ pero ella, en ese momento, ya estaba demasiado lejos. Fujimoto estaba perplejo. No entendía nada, y por más que le buscaba una explicación, no lograba vislumbrar nada. Intentó alcanzarla, pero, era como… si hubiese desaparecido, tras buscarla unos momentos, comprendió que quizá necesitaba estar sola, y que probablemente, había sido algo duro con ella, y tras unos cuantos minutos, decidió volver a su casa, esperando que ella volviera por ahí.

Kobato corría a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, la verdad es que ella, no entendía que clase de dolor la estaba traspasando ahora. ¿Qué representaba? ¿Era algo normal este tipo de dolor en los seres humanos? Quizá Ioryogi lo entendería, sabía mucho de los humanos y su mundo, pero por desgracia, él no podía ayudarla en este momento, quizá… regresaría luego. Tras mucho rato divagando y paseando sin rumbo llegó a la pensión Mihara, entró a hurtadillas y corrió escaleras arriba, procurando no encontrarse con Fujimoto-san, por suerte, no lo vio en el pasillo. Ya segura, pudo abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar rápidamente para dejarse caer apoyando tanto su cabeza como su espalda contra la puerta, aún apesadumbrada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Y yo pensé que… le desagradaba…" –se dijo unas cuantas veces en tono melancólico, apoyando su cabeza en el barandal mientras la lluvia no cesaba de caer. "La verdad es que, yo soy solo un estorbo para Fujimoto-san" –susurró. Él siempre le hacía saber eso con solo una mirada suya.

Probablemente era cierto lo que Kobato pensaba, su relación con Fujimoto-san, estaba lejos de haber partido bien. La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando este la defendió de un anciano que pretendía cosas pervertidas con ella… Kobato no lo había entendido en su momento que podía ser el _enkou_ y el _uri_ –como era usual- este muchacho desconocido la retó por prestarse para este tipo de cosas. Lo volvió a ver poco rato después, cuando se lo topó en la guardería Yomogi. Accidentalmente una sábana le había caído encima, y cuando los niños y la maestra fueron a quitársela de encima, entonces Kobato se dio cuenta de que esta amable y hermosa mujer de ojos tan azules como el zafiro necesitaría una mano y lo logró: Se había comprometido con Sayaka-sensei para ayudar, dado que ella necesitaba un poco de ayuda con los niños, y ella estaba feliz de poder hacerlo, después de todo, esa era su misión, aunque no contó con que una voz de hombre las interrumpiría y al reconocerlo, lo primero que le dijo a Fujimoto cuando lo vio fue:

_"¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! ¡El chico-prostitución!"  
_  
La reacción de él fue inmediata y obvia: molestarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a llamarlo asi? Sayaka-sensei que estaba al lado de ellos, comenzó a reírse y afirmó que le daba gusto de que ellos fueran tan amigos. Por supuesto que esas palabras no tuvieron buena acogida por parte de los aludidos. Ambos lo negaron rotundamente semejante afirmación. A pesar de que Sayaka-sensei estaba muy contenta de encontrar a alguien que la quisiera ayudar de manera tan desinteresada en la guardería, él no estaba tan convencido, pasó por su lado y le susurró en tono amenazante.

_"… Bueno. Tú no me engañas. Estaré vigilándote"_ – Y le dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza. A Kobato se le encendieron las mejillas, él ni la conocía y ya la amenazaba.

Y después de esas palabras que no eran exactamente de bienvenida por su nuevo compañero, asi Kobato Hanato, la extraña chica que llegó a cumplir una misión y asi lograr su deseo, comenzó su vida ayudando a la guardería de infantes Yomogi. Kobato estaba completamente entusiasmada por ayudar a Sayaka-sensei, porque ella podía notar que estaba muy herida, Kobato suponía que era por la gran deuda que tenía con los yakuzas… bueno, había muchas cosas que Kobato desconocía de ella, como el porque cuando decía que Fujimoto no era muy honesto con la gente que le agradaba le recordaba a alguien… siempre se detenía y miraba a otro lado, para luego olvidar lo que fuera a decir… pero algo le decía a Kobato, que era algo que iba mucho más allá de la deuda. Más tarde se enteraría gracias a Chitose Mihara –la dueña de la pensión donde se alojaba- que Okiura-san no era otra persona sino el mismisimo marido de Sayaka-sensei. Eso solo podría ser un problema más. Además, por lo que Chitose-san le había podido explicar… ella aún lo quería…

"Querer…" –susurró Kobato sin comprenderlo en ese momento. "¿Qué es querer?" –se preguntó.

Nadie le podía dar esa respuesta, suponía que, esa respuesta la tendría que hallar sola. La lluvia entonces comenzó a golpear violentamente el alfeizar de la ventana de Kobato, pero ella no se daba cuenta, ni escuchaba, lo único que con seguridad podía escuchar era como su corazón latía furiosamente al pensar de nuevo en su vecino de la habitación de al lado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habría vuelto a casa?

_"Ojala… porque si se moja mucho podría pasarle algo a Fujimoto-san. Y-yo…"_ –se puso una mano en los labios como censurando lo que fuera a decir. Suspiró una vez más. _"…n-no quiero que le pase nada malo." _

Kobato no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, a pesar de tener las manos congeladas a causa de la lluvia repentina, sentía como un extraño calor comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas.

"_Es duro cuando alguien es herido. Es terrible y doloroso." _–se dijo mirando al cielo mirando la interminable cantidad de gotas que caían al mismo tiempo. _"Yo… hace un rato pensé que sería peor que hirieran a Fujimoto-san en vez de Okiura-san." _–Recordó entonces sus últimas palabras. _"Porque es Fujimoto-san"_ –susurró lentamente mientras miraba fugazmente hacia la ventana contigua. _"pensé que no podría soportarlo. ¿Será porque trabajamos juntos en la guardería? ¿Por qué vivimos en el mismo lugar? O es que…"_

Kobato volteó tratando de no pensar más en esta extrañísima sensación, esto no le estaba haciendo bien. Y ahí estaba, parecía broma. No quería pensar más en Fujimoto-san y sin embargo, ahí estaba un regalo que él le había dado. Un globo color celeste brillante y atado a una bolsa pequeña de un papel muy fino, con una ilustración de un conejo. Se lo ganó gracias a que, Ioryogi, al ver un conejo gigante, gritó algo que ella no entendió bien: **"¿Ushagi-san..?"** ella pensó entonces en preguntarle, pero no hubo tiempo, pues ese conejo era enorme y la miraba a ella sonriente, y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que ese conejo se sacaba la cabeza y estaba Fujimoto ahí. Este de inmediato le –en muy mal tono por cierto- dijo que dejara de estorbar. Pero al mismo tiempo le preguntó si algo le pasaba en su voz, porque era áspera y muy tosca. Y le pasó ese globo con esa bolsita. En su interior había unos dulces de miel, seguramente para alivianar el dolor. Claro que, después de que se fueron, Ioryogi despotricó a más no poder contra el muchacho.

_"¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE OFENDER A MI DULCE Y HERMOSA VOZ?"_ –rugió Ioryogi teniendo la tentación de romper la regla de _"el es un peluche por lo tanto no hace nada"_ y aclarar unos puntos respecto a voces ásperas y toscas. "¡Como si su voz fuera agradable!"

Kobato se sonrojó enseguida, sus ojos estaban acuosos, y sentía esa sensación en su pecho nuevamente. Era ese dolor de nuevo, como que la dejaba sin aire y ella no sabía que hacer al respecto. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como un ligero viento comenzaba a mecer sus cabellos.

**Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo**  
_Las flores florecen en primavera. Oh verano que llenas el cielo._

**Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku  
**_Ellas estan ahi y brillando en mi corazón._  
**Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
**_La lluvia cae en la mañana, incluso en el dia cuando miro por la ventana_  
**Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue**  
_la luz llega a mi pecho por encima de las nubes._

Sabía que esa no era su voz de siempre. Ella siempre cuando cantaba, era feliz cantando, y lo hacía con toda su alma. Esta vez era con su alma, pero su canción esta vez… no expresaba felicidad. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se sabía triste, se sentía como si todo en ella pesara. A pesar de que se escuchaba claramente el sonido de la tormenta, ella ignoraba esto por completo. En lo único que ella estaba completamente concentrada era en su canción, y en cada una de las palabras que iba dirigida a él.

**Watashi o michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
**_Oh, una voz me llama desde muy muy lejos y me guia._**  
Hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto  
**_Como si sonriera, como si cantara, el sonido del eco del viento__**  
**_**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru  
**_Alegria y tristeza, llevo todo cerca de mí al caminar._  
**Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono**  
_Mi mano y tu mano estan firmemente juntas._

Fujimoto podía escuchar una voz lejana que lo llamaba y embargaba de tristeza, era la misma voz que había escuchado en el hanami en abril. No sabía de quien era esa voz, pero podía afirmar con ojos cerrados que era la voz más hermosa y más pura del mundo.

Ioryogi llegó al barandal un poco después, no preguntó mucho acerca de que había pasado. Kobato se lo contó de todas maneras, luego de su relato, Ioryogi no dijo nada más. Solo le acarició levemente la cabeza, y la instó a que durmiera, después de todo, "la noche había sido algo agitada" el se quedó velando su sueño silenciosamente, mirando de vez en cuando a Kobato. Miro al cielo, y se preguntó que pasaría si Kobato se lograba dar cuenta de todo esto que le estaba pasando. Porque esto… podía ser algo peligroso. Era un asunto más allá de su misión, se trataba de su propio bienestar. Suspiró aliviado, Kobato dormía plácidamente, y Ioryogi podía asegurar que estaría bien, después de todo, el país de los sueños es algo únicamente nuestro, en donde ella podría tener respuestas, o simplemente, alejarse de aquellas preguntas.

Kobato a la mañana siguiente, despertó una vez más sobresaltada. Nuevamente, -pese a todos los esfuerzos de Ioryogi por despertarla, llegando incluso a meterle su propia mano en la boca para ver si reaccionaba- ella no se despertó hasta que fue un lejano "crac", que hizo que casi se tragara la mano de Ioryogi, haciendo que este gritara de la impresión y esto logró su cometido: hizo que se levantara rápidamente mientras se escuchaba uno de sus tantos gritos matinales:

"¡YA ES MUY TARDE!" –chilló Kobato apenada, terminando de ponerse los zapatos color carmesí. "¿Por qué no me despertaste antes Ioryogi-san?"  
"De hecho lo intenté" –respondió toscamente. "cuatro veces, ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te puse mi mano en la boca… y casi te la tragas" –dijo este con deleite haciendo el ademán de meter su mano en algo, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por la mano de Kobato que lo metió a toda velocidad en su bolso. Esta abrió su puerta y salió, pasando por el lado de las hijas de la dueña de la pensión: Chiho y Chise, estas, con una sonrisa, movieron animadamente la mano al ver a Kobato, y esta, devolviéndoles la sonrisa gritó un animado:

"¡Buenos días Chiho-chan, Chise-chan!"  
"¡Buenos días Kobato-chan!" –respondieron ambas niñas a dúo.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, parecía que después de todo no era tan tarde, Chitose-san no había salido a barrer aún las hojas que se acumulaban en el marco de la puerta de la pensión. Suspiró aliviada, aún no había visto nada, y tenía la libertad de poder hablar con Ioryogi-san a gusto, pero eso no duró mucho, al ver su sombra en el umbral de la puerta, Kobato de pronto se detuvo, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco:

"Oh…Fujimoto-san…" –susurró.

Este volteó para darle una rápida mirada, no se esperaba mucho el verla salir tan temprano, porque normalmente… ella distaba mucho de llegar temprano a la guardería. Se preguntó entonces como estaría… quizá, hasta podrían ir juntos.

"Sheesh" –susurró Fujimoto para si, desviando la mirada de la chica.

Este entonces avanzó un poco más y Kobato dio un par de pasos, como para verlo más cerca pero… no contaba con la presencia de una pequeña piedrecita en el camino, que hizo que la pequeña paloma trastabillara mientras Ioryogi susurraba furiosamente ante la desgracia de las leyes de gravedad y culpaba a todo físico que se le hubiera ocurrido decir este tipo de cosas:

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" –gritó Kobato.  
"Seriamente… ¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESTO!"-reclamó Ioryogi.

Pero Kobato graciosamente –como pensaba Ioryogi que haría, después de todo, ya era una costumbre caer unas cuantas veces al suelo, producto de los despistes de ella- no cayó, unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron de los hombros, impidiendo que cayera. Kobato lo miró, era alto, pero no más alto que Fujimoto, de cabello castaño claro y liso, con hermosos ojos celestes y una mirada que reflejaba simpleza y amabilidad. Este le sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de haberla podido ayudar ante una caída segura.

"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó.  
Kobato asintió lentamente, quería responderle al recién llegado, pero su mirada se dirigió a Fujimoto, y al verlo, notó una profunda tristeza en su mirada. Su semblante era serio, pero ahora era melancólico. Y se fue rápidamente pese a que el joven de cabello castaño lo llamó una y otra vez.  
"¡Espera Kiyokazu!" –llamó una vez más el muchacho, ante el estupor de Kobato. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre?  
Fujimoto no regresó, no tenía ganas de volver, al parecer, ver al recién llegado era algo extremadamente desagradable. "Vaya que mal" –dijo el extraño en tono bajo. "Parece que con esto ya no hay vuelta…" –se lamentó.

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Eres su amigo?" –preguntó Kobato rápidamente. El extraño parpadeó con perplejidad, no esperaba tantas preguntas. Ella, si, era curiosa, pero confesaba que ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad que antes, por alguna razón, ella ahora quería saber lo que más pudiera del chico que recién se fue. "Lo llamaste por su nombre…"

"Somos amigos… no sé si estoy en facultades para decir eso…" –dijo dudoso. "Lo conozco desde la secundaria, pero, yo por lo menos lo siento como mi amigo." –Ella asintió levemente la cabeza. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Doumoto Takashi" –dijo con cordialidad.  
"¡Hanato Kobato, mucho gusto!" –gritó una alborotada Kobato haciendo una grandilocuente reverencia.  
"¡Que cortés!" –rió el joven.

Caminaron un poco hasta sentarse en una pequeña banquita que había alrededor. El tema de conversación era el siguiente: Fujimoto Kiyokazu. Una conversación amena, pero Kobato seguía sin entender el porque de tanta curiosidad por el joven de cabello castaño oscuro con penetrante mirada color verde. Gracias a esa conversación se enteró de muchas cosas: él, estudiaba para ser abogado, y prometía ser uno bueno, pero abandonó la universidad para dedicarse a trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudar a la escuela. Lo último ella lo tenía más que claro: por culpa de esos trabajos de medio tiempo, Kobato se lo topó desmayado por el cansancio en medio del pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de él. Por supuesto que cuando intentó ayudarlo, este le contestó de mal modo, a pesar de que este llegó al acuerdo de que se hablarían vía celular si se necesitaban, pero de todas maneras se fue a trabajar, negándose completamente a descansar un poco. El en ese momento, le había dicho que no se entrometiera, y que era una escandalosa. Y claro, no estaba demás que, ella pensaba que le caía mal, pero en esa plática, lo que aprendió de Fujimoto-san, gracias a Doumoto-san era que él era extremadamente sincero y si veía algo que no le agradaba, pues lo decía: _"Kiyokazu, es de esos que no es capaz de ver aquello que no les agrada. Si le cayeras mal, créeme, habría hecho todo lo posible por dejarte fuera de esto."_ –mencionó dirigiendo su mirada a Kobato, lo que claro, invalidó los pensamientos de Kobato respecto a una aparente odiosidad de él hacia ella… esa imagen daba para pensar el que le dijera _"torpe"_ o ella pudiera sentir perfectamente sus ojos verdes analizando cada cosa que ella hacía, como esos rayos x o algo parecido. Y eso por desgracia o para suerte de Kobato, era algo constante en su cotidianeidad. Estos pequeños retazos los iba guardando de a poco en su corazón, la conversación era bastante agradable con Doumoto-san.

"¿Trabajas junto a Kiyokazu?" –preguntó Doumoto con tono amable. "No sabía que en la guardería Yomogi estaban aceptando nuevas profesoras…" –Kobato negó eso fervientemente con la cabeza. Ella no era profesora. "Ah, entonces eres una asistente, ¿no es así?"  
"Yo solo ayudo… y no es que ayude tanto en la guardería, a decir verdad siempre estropeo todo."

"Si, yo también ayudé una vez. Para la navidad pasada yo fui Santa Claus." –dijo recordando alegremente. "La barba era algo incomoda." Y de inmediato agregó entre risas: "Fujimoto se disfrazó de reno"

En su mente, Kobato podía ver claramente a Doumoto con una gran barba color blanco, con un traje rojo, quizá demasiado caluroso, con una prominente barriga –lo cual era gracioso, Doumoto-san era demasiado delgado- , Sayaka-sensei probablemente estaba vestida de rojo, o haciendo que los niños se sorprendieran de la visita de Santa Claus y su fiel reno que Era Fujimoto-san y… la imagen se disolvió de repente al ver que se aparecía de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín y se las cubrió rápidamente con sus manos. Esto no era ya la primera vez. ¿Qué se supone que le pasaba?

"No me puedo imaginar a Fujimoto-san disfrazado como reno." –confesó muy a su pesar.  
"Pues tenía una enorme nariz roja." –dijo Doumoto sonriendo. "Al principio no quería vestirse de esa manera, pero, lo conseguimos gracias a la ayuda de Sayaka-sensei…"

**DOOM DOOM.**  
Conocía perfectamente bien ese sonido. Eso que sonaba –y a la vez la inquietaba un poco- era su propio corazón, que había reaccionado en ese preciso momento. Y por alguna razón comenzaba a arder tenuemente. Ioryogi que estaba en su bolso, se reanimó, esto no podía estar bien.

Kobato se despidió sonriente de Doumoto-san prometiéndose mutuamente que se verían en algún momento y comenzó a correr, se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a clases, pero sus pensamientos no estaban en llegar temprano, sus pensamientos estaban con Fujimoto-san nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto le dolía? ¿Porqué sentía que su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a debilitar? Ioryogi estornudó de repente, pero ella no se dio cuenta, estaba absorta en su mente.

"Hey Dobato" –la llamó Ioryogi.  
Pero Kobato no respondió nada.  
"Te estoy hablando. Sal de una vez de la-la-la-landia" –indicó con sorna.  
Una vez más Kobato no respondió nada, solamente seguía corriendo. Esto no estaba funcionando, esto significaba que debía sacar una nueva estrategia.  
"Si sigues mucho tiempo en la-la-la-landia, me veo… en la penosa obligación de sacar mi bandera de "niña idiota"…" –dijo con sarcásmo.

Nuevamente, no había respuesta alguna. Ioryogi bufó con disgusto. Kobato siguió corriendo sin parar hasta chocar estrepitosamente con una mujer. Era un evento único para Ioryogi, porque más irreal no podía ser. Parecía ser un circo que no muchos podrían comprender. O quizá, viéndolo de otra manera, esta era una nueva oportunidad para Kobato a que regrese a su misión la que según su acompañante _"estaba dejando un tantito de lado…"_

"Si hasta parece que hablan el mismo idioma: la-la-la-les, claramente provienen de la-la-la-landia, la tierra de las idiotas." –susurró entre dientes al ver que ambas, haciendo una reverencia se daban de un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y caían al suelo producto del impacto. Al mismo tiempo, se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia para pedirse disculpas por lo sucedido pero… Si, de nuevo se dieron un golpe enorme en la cabeza. "¡¡Definitivamente, esto, ya es divertimiento público!!" –Ioryogi estaba a punto de aplaudir por semejante espectáculo.

Ambas giraron en torno a su eje a causa del golpe que se dieron para volver a caer al suelo, producto del despiste –y la sorpresa- de las dos. La mujer, preocupada, corrió a comprar unas botellas con agua mineral para aliviarlas del golpe que se habían dado.

"Disculpa" –comenzó a decir Kobato. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedo san…" –Ioryogi se llevó una mano en la frente. ¿Cuántas veces le tenía que repetir que no podía ir diciendo "puedo sanarte" por la vida? "…ayudarte?" –No lo hizo. Eso era un alivio.  
"¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?"  
"Solo te ves un poco… preocupada"  
Ella apoyó firmemente su espalda en la banca color verde oscuro y suspiró con pesar.  
"Preocupada… huh" –suspiró nuevamente. "Supongo que tienes razón."  
"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?" –insistió Kobato. Ella iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpió en ese momento: "Bueno, es… para… ¡agradecerte por este maravilloso regalo" –exclamó la chica señalando la botella.  
Ioryogi la miró asombrado: "Esa si que fue una buena idea, 10 puntos para Dobato"  
Su interlocutora sonrió ampliamente.  
"Creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme? Yo quisiera…" –de su cartera, sacó una carpeta color verde claro. Ella la miró detenidamente con una sonrisa muy triste. "…ir a dejar esto. Ya no puedo seguir dilatando esta situación. Son mis papeles de divorcio."

Kobato la miró asombrada, pero prefirió no hacer muchas preguntas al respecto, entonces asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar. Ioryogi algo le había explicado de lo que significaba la palabra _**"divorcio"**_ y a pesar de que no entendía porque pasaba, claramente se podía apreciar como algo que era triste. Tan triste como estar enfermo, o cuando un es herido. Así de triste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A pesar de que Kobato, iba muy animada hablando con esta –ahora- señorita, no podía dejar de preguntarse como estarían todos en la guardería. No tenía como saber que horas eran, pero indudablemente estaba atrasada. No quería ni pensarlo. Seguramente los niños estarían jugando fútbol, Sayaka-sensei estaría atareada… y Fujimoto-san…

**DOOM DOOM.**

Era su corazón nuevamente que reaccionaba, e hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un vivo color carmesí, al notarlo, su compañera le preguntó si algo le pasaba, a lo que ella respondido negándolo. No era la idea el preocuparla. La conversación siguió su curso, hasta llegar al porque del divorcio. Kobato en ese momento aprendió algo verdaderamente importante:

"Yo si… lo amaba. Aún le amo." –dijo la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pero… el ya no sentía lo mismo por mí." –se detuvo y comprobó el enorme peso de sus palabras.  
"¡Pero…!" –Kobato iba a decir algo, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.  
"Está bien. Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, aunque yo no sea la persona con la que él quiere compartir esa felicidad. ¿Me comprendes?"

Kobato agachó la cabeza.  
"Creo que lo entiendo…" –dijo con voz ahogada. Y tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, tocó sus resecas mejillas, sus ojos se veían normales, pero sabia que por dentro estaban irritados. "…Estás llorando." –afirmó.  
"No. No lo estoy."  
"Lo estás" –corrigió Kobato. "Sé que estás llorando." –anunció con voz quebradiza, aún sosteniendo el rostro de la mujer que sonreía tímidamente, y por sus mejillas comenzaron a deslizarse unas lagrimas. "¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¡Tú eres quien quiere llorar, y sin embargo, yo soy la que está llorando!" –No sabía como explicarlo, simplemente era asi.

"Gracias" –susurró ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Me emociona saber, que te da pena mi situación y comprendes mis sentimientos."  
"Sentimientos" –pensó Kobato, sin dejar de sollozar. "Cuan hermosos y cuan complejos pueden ser." – Ioryogi, permaneció en silencio. Y una luz detrás de él lo sobrecogió. Esa luz, hizo un ligero "clic" con las paredes de la botella: era un nuevo hermoso y brillante dulce color marrón. Kobato lo había logrado, ella pudo sanar el corazón de esa mujer. Unos minutos después la mujer limpió las mejillas de Kobato con un pañuelo bordado de seda. Kobato sonrió.  
"Te agradezco mucho tu compañía."  
"¡No, para nada! Fue un gusto acompañarte."  
"Aún así, lo agradezco mucho." –dijo mirando al cielo, pasando una mano distraídamente por sus cabellos. "Verás, en este momento, en el mundo… es complicado encontrar a alguien que nos escuche… con tanta atención" –miró a Kobato con ternura. "El tiempo, las personas, los problemas, pasan y no existe el tiempo de sentarse y explicarlos." –Kobato la miró sin comprender nada. "Suena extraño, lo sé. Y cuando los contamos… simplemente no podemos detener los procesos, porque es sinónimo de fracaso. Ahora, yo misma no me permitía llorar, a pesar de que yo…" –la mujer llevó sus manos al pecho. "…Quería hacerlo. Y tú te diste el tiempo de escucharme, y sanarme. Muchas gracias por devolverme la fe en que aún hay gente capaz de escuchar y comprender." –dijo con una sincera sonrisa. Kobato velozmente se sonrojó e hizo una reverencia.

"No. Yo no he hecho nada. Más bien… gracias a ti." –y haciendo una última reverencia, giró sobre sus talones, y emprendió raudamente su rumbo hacia la guardería Yomogi. No quería llegar más tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Amor. Algo que las personas sienten"  
Silencio.  
"Amor. Algo que puede ser no correspondido."  
Silencio nuevamente, salvo por el sonido de sus pasos, que corrían sin parar para llegar a la guardería.  
"Ese sentimiento puede cambiar. El amor se puede volver odio…"  
Ya lograba divisar la reja color azul cielo de la guardería, ya podía sentir el olor de los girasoles que estaban en el jardín. Solo eran unos pocos pasos más.  
"De la misma manera en que como el odio se puede volver…"

Se paralizó de golpe. Su corazón y el tiempo se detuvieron por completo. Estaba justo en el umbral de la reja, temblando, tanto de cansancio como de la emoción. No estaba Toshihiko-kun, Satoshi-kun y el resto de los alegre niños que jugaran fútbol, con una pelota que Kobato se esforzaba por patear bien –con funestos resultados por cierto- tampoco estaban las risas de Marina-chan, Hotaru-chan en torno a la caja color rosa que habían decorado para los enormes girasoles que con gran esfuerzo plantaba Sayaka-sensei y los niños por tantos años. Tampoco estaba Sayaka-sensei tendiendo los futones al sol. Tampoco, se podía escuchar el dulce y áspero sonido del órgano. Nada de eso. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar si un pájaro cantaba, o algún otro ruido parecido. De espaldas, completamente ajeno a la recién llegada estaba Kiyokazu Fujimoto, solo y sereno, barriendo tranquila y despreocupadamente algunas hojas para echarlas en una caja y hacer el proyecto de otoño que pretendía Sayaka-sensei. Al mirarlo, no sabía porque, no podía apartar su vista de él, hizo un esfuerzo enorme por mirar al cielo, al suelo, al patio, es más, intentó mover un ápice de su cuerpo. Nada. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Extraño. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Sentía como se iba quedando sin aire y el pecho le latía furiosamente, como si su corazón quisiera estallar.

**¡DOOM DOOM, DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM, DOOM DOOM****, DOOM DOOM!**

Ese sonido, era lo único que ella si podía escuchar. Su propio corazón era el que le estaba hablando, más, todavía no podía comprenderle. Su mirada se detuvo en el joven: su alborotado cabello color castaño, curiosamente lucía más brillante, sus hermosos ojos verdes se veían más hermosos que de costumbre… ¿verdad? ¿Era su imaginación? No. No lo era. Era solamente la verdad. Se sentía torpe, más torpe que de costumbre –y eso para muchos, era decir bastante- Tenía el presentimiento de que, si daba un solo paso, sus piernas se volverían gelatina y se derrumbaría en el suelo, algo que no sería extraño en el cotidiano –que darse de tropezones contra el suelo era una rutina conocida para todos- pero este momento, era un momento _**especial**_. Pensó que si hablaba y decía un normal _"¡Buenos días! ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!"_ lo balbucearía mal y no conseguiría expresarse como ella quisiera. Sin embargo, fue una sola palabra la que salió de los labios de Kobato.

"…amor." –susurró Kobato en un volumen apenas perceptible contemplando al muchacho.

Fue algo poco usual. Este, como si de in instinto se tratase, volteó a la chica que lo seguía mirando pasmada, este dio una leve sonrisa, que Kobato no notó. Parecía como encantada en un sueño. Bien dicen que a las palomas les gusta volar alto pensó. Pero este no era el momento.

"¡¡Tarde!!" –bramó Fujimoto sosteniendo firmemente la escoba con su mano derecha, adoptando su conocida y seria expresión. Aunque estaba realmente aliviado de volver a verla, eso no se lo podría decir por ahora. Más allá de eso, parecía como que estaba parada en otro planeta. Kobato lo siguió viendo como embobada, sin decir nada al respecto. Fujimoto se preguntó de inmediato que le pasaba pero prefirió pasar por alto su curiosidad. Ella seguía sin articular siquiera una palabra, al menos podría balbucear. Pero no. Parecía una autómata. ¿Estaría pensando alguna excusa? No. Ella no era asi. Demasiado transparente para mentir. Cuando intentaba no decir la verdad, sus mejillas se inflaban y se ponían más rosadas que de costumbre. La conocía… un poco. Quizá algo le pasó y no sabía como hablar de ello…. 7, 8, 9, 10 segundos… Fujimoto se cruzó de brazos, impaciente: "¿Me estás escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que llegaste tarde" –masculló Fujimoto poniendo énfasis a las dos últimas palabras. Esperaba que al menos esta vez, ella SI reaccionara, sino ya comenzaría a preocuparse mucho más.

Kobato abrió los ojos de par en par.  
"¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!" –gritó la muchacha alterada haciendo tantas reverencias, y tan rápidas que Fujimoto podría jurar que se podría marear con ese ritmo, no era el caso, la energía de la chica era algo inagotable. Ya predio la cuenta de cuantas veces dijo _"lo siento"_ _y "por favor, perdóname". _La chica se notaba bastante ofuscada y avergonzada por llegar con semejante retraso.  
"¡Tu celular!" –indicó Fujimoto.  
"¿Huh?" –preguntó Kobato en ese momento. Fujimoto no podía creer a estas alturas lo desmemoriada que podría ser la chica. ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que era un celular?

"No esperes milagros muchacho" –susurró Ioryogi desde el bolso de Kobato, con los brazos cruzados. "Dobato no es amiga de los quehaceres prácticos, como esperas que sepa lo que es un celular…"  
"¿Qué no te di mi numero de celular?" –preguntó entonces Fujimoto, impasible, arqueando una ceja. "No lo perdiste, ¿o si?"  
"¡No!" –exclamó Kobato al instante, comenzando a hurgar en su bolso. La verdad… desconocía un poco lo que era un celular, -Ioryogi-san se lo dio, de hecho- solo lo usó una vez –y apretó todos los números de un golpe que no supo como se logró comunicar con Fujimoto- y ya. Veamos… la botella, Ioryogi, celular, celular… ¡ahí estaba! Lo sacó sonriente y se lo mostró a Fujimoto. "¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!" –chilló entusiasmada. Solo esperaba mostrárselo, pero algo la sorprendió más en ese momento.

En ese momento sintió como si realmente todo se hubiese detenido. Fujimoto le sujetó su mano con fuerza como no queriendo dejarla ir, de inmediato los colores se le subieron a la cabeza. Su mano, no era tan hosca como ella pensaba, sino que era grande, suave y protectora, quizá un poquito áspera, producto de todos los trabajos que tenía que hacer al día, pasearse de conejo gigante a repartidor de pizzas bueno… tenía sus consecuencias. Fue solo un instante en el que Fujimoto tocó su mano, pero para ella, se le había detenido el tiempo en ese momento. Pudo ver entonces de frente a ella sus ojos verdes, podía verse hasta reflejada en ellos.

"¡Entonces llámame!" –le reclamó el joven.

**DOOM DOOM.  
**De nuevo esa sensación. Si no hacía algo luego, el pecho le explotaría sin remedio. Su mano era tan increíblemente pequeña comparada con la mano de Fujimoto-san, y podía sentir el sutil cosquilleo de los dedos de Fujimoto-san. ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo estaban los dos, y toque del muchacho se concentró justo ahí: donde ella se había quemado producto del cigarro de Okiura-san, de nuevo a sus ojos, este sonrió aliviado, no era una sonrisa marcada, pero no por eso… dejaba de ser maravillosa, como todo lo que el hacía.

"No queda… ningún rastro…"  
"¿Huh?"

Lentamente Fujimoto le soltó la mano, dejándola anonadada. La verdad es que él también, lamentaba haber terminado con esto. Le dio la espalda, nuevamente. Y Kobato llevó las manos a su pecho, aún sin entender mucho lo que le estaba pasando.

"Entra ya" –dijo Fujimoto con voz monocorde, sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.  
"…" –Nuevamente el silencio, quizá habrían muchas cosas que decir, pero, por ahora, las palabras no salían.

Fujimoto dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, esperando a que Kobato reaccionara, y esta comenzó a caminar lenta y monótonamente. Su mano, aún podía sentir el calor que emanaba al haber tocado la mano de ella. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estiró su mano, como queriendo asegurarse de que, lo que había hecho recién había sido real para finalmente relajarla.

"_Y justo ahora, cuando pienso en Fujimoto-san, me duele el pecho…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas de la Autora:**** Je! Ahí se los dejé, -ojala no me asesinen por esto!- hubiera sido un gusto llegar a más y que Fujimoto le dijera eso que todos los seguidores de esta pareja queremos, pero, preferí dejarlo asi, el final es un poco más abierto y asi cuando ese momento llegue, será aún más sorprendente ^^ Asi que, espero les haya gustado este fic. Y pues de antemano, muchas gracias por leerlo.  
Matta ne!**


End file.
